riffipediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Graviators
The Graviators was a stoner/doom band with it's members hailing from various provinces of Sweden. Active between 2006 and 2016 the band released three albums with themes heavily based in occultism and witchcraft, the latter two albums seeing release on Napalm Records. History The Graviators was formed deep in the woods of southern Sweden in 2006, with a vision to write and record music inspired by the sounds of the great rock ‘n’ roll groups of the 70's. Initial recording with the lineup Sjöberg, Holm, Fairbanks and Pitz led to a demo release in 2008, along with Pitz being replaced by Henrik Bergman. The Graviators caught the ear of Swedish label Transubstans Records who signed them in early 2009. On December 11th, The Graviators was released. Their first music video for the song Back to the Sabbath was shot by renowned music video director Thomas Tjäder who have made videos for In Flames, At The Gates, The Haunted, and Soilwork etc. In 2010 Dutch label Clear Spot/ Headspin Records released the album as an exclusive double splatter vinyl. The artwork for this vinyl release (and the 2nd press of the album on CD) was made by the incredible artist Vance Kelly.In December 2010 they had the great honor of supporting the American doom legends Saint Vitus on their European tour, which took the bands through eight countries. 2011 saw the release of a vinyl split with Swedish/Norwegian band Brutus, a 14-minute epic called Druid’s Ritual. The track was mixed and mastered by Henryk Lipp, who has produced records by Thåström, Millencolin, Union Carbide Productions to name a few. In September 2011, The Graviators entered Studio Berno to record their second album entitled Evil Deeds, recording on vintage equipment and working with producer Bernoo Paulsson. In late 2011 The Graviators signed with Napalm Records, and in august of 2012 Evil Deeds was released worldwide to positive reviews. The video for Häxagram was done by Thomas Tjäder. The band also signed with the Sound Of Liberation booking agency, and in october of 2012 The Graviators took part of SOL's european tour called Brainbanger's Ball Vol. 2, along with Brain Police, Greenleaf, and Mirror Queen. In October 2013 the band once again entered Studio Berno to record their third album, entitled Motherload. It was engineered, mixed and mastered, analouge all the way, by Berno Paulsson. Motherload was released via Napalm on 28 March 2014 to positive reviews. The band would tour in March 2016 throughout Spain and Portugal with Goliat.Graviators FacebookAccessed 21 July 2017 Just a few weeks after the tour on 24 March 2016 it was announced that Sjöberg was leaving the group along with his other band NYMF, effectively causing The Graviators to disband.FacebookAccessed 21 July 2017 Discography Studio Albums * The Graviators (2009, Transubstans Records) * Evil Deeds (2012, Napalm Records) * Motherload (2014, Napalm Records) Misc. Releases * The Graviators (Demo; Recorded 2006 - 2007) (2008, Self-released) * The Graviators / Brutus (Split with Brutus) (2011, Transubstans) * Häxagram (Single) (2012, Napalm Records) Members * Johan Holm - Bass (2006 - 2016) * Henrik Bergman - Drums (2009 - 2016) * Martin Fairbanks - Guitar (2006 - 2016) * Pitz - Drums (2006 - 2009) * Niklas Sjöberg - Vocals (2006 - 2016) External Links *The Graviators on YouTube References Category:Band Category:Karlshamn Category:Malmö Category:Sweden Category:Stoner Metal Category:Doom Metal Category:Occult Rock Category:Napalm Records